Je souhaite que
by BoucheB
Summary: Spoiler Saison 2 / Théa vient d'apprendre la vérité sur le lien entre elle et Tommy , après une dispute avec son frère et sa mère elle part du poste de police et décide , le lendemain matin , de se recueillir sur la tombe de Tommy afin de lui ' apprendre " la nouvelle ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je vous poste donc mon premier texte sur Arrow , il y'a des petites fautes de copies mais elles ne dérangerons pas votre lecture ! En espérant que ce texte vous plaise ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**In loving memory of Thomas Merlyn , 1985-2013 , Beloved Son**

- Salut Tommy…

Théa ne savait déjà plus quoi dire… Elle sentait qu'il était la près d'elle. Comment lui faire part de la situation actuelle, de ses pensées et du reste. Elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion et n'avais personne d'autre à qui parler à part… quelqu'un qui était décédé. C'était une sacrée situation ! Mais Tommy était la seule personne qui lui restait. Elle ne se voyait pas raconter tout cela à Sin, après tout c'était l'amie de Roy . Pas la sienne. Elle rit nerveusement et, passa ses doigts délicatement sur le mot « son ». C'était plus qu'un fils à présent… c'est …. C'était son frère. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue droite, elle ne fit rien et la laissa descendre doucement.

- Oh Théa… chuchota une voix derrière elle.

Tommy regarda la jeune fille, impuissant. A sa mort il avait découvert qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait se recueillir sur sa tombe il apparaissait et pouvait suivre ce que la personne lui disait. C'était merveilleux et horrible à la fois. Comme maintenant. Il voyait la sœur de son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur , brisée . La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre qu'elle se confie.

- Je me sens un peu stupide de parler avec une pierre , commença-t-elle … Mais je sens que tu es la Tommy , et tu es le seul qu'il me reste. La seule personne qui me reste est morte, je suis pathétique , souffla la jeune fille en se positionnant en tailleur devant la pierre tombale. Elle portait un jeans trop grand pour elle, des vieilles converses et un gros pull noir ayant appartenu à Tommy. La jeune fille d'hier avec une robe et des talons semblait si loin. Elle tira sur les manches de son pull et emprisonna le bout entre ses paumes.

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as offert ce pull ? J'avais 12 ans et ma vie venait de s'écrouler pour la 1ere fois de mon existence. Le jour où Oli à disparu avec mon père. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre en hurlant et j'ai tout envoyé valser sur les murs. La pièce était devenue un dépotoir, un endroit jonché de bouts de verre, feuilles et meubles en morceaux. Je me tenais debout au milieu de la pièce, détruite comme jamais, les larmes de rage sur mes joues et ma mère était si impuissante, dit-elle avant de faire une petite pause, comme si elle attendait que Tommy lui demande de continuer son histoire.

Tommy pris place à côté de Théa, adoptant la même position et observa la jeune Queen, elle semblait si fragile, elle qui avait toujours été si forte comme sa propre mère.

- Tu étais venu nous voir directement en apprenant la nouvelle. Nous. Pas Laurel. Nous. Et donc au moment de ma crise tu as dit à ma mère que t'occupais de moi et tu as fermé la porte derrière toi pour qu'on soit seuls dans ma chambre. Je me souviens que je t'ai lancé un gros livre dessus quand tu as essayé de me prendre dans tes bras, dit-elle avant de sourire.

Tommy sourit également au souvenir de ce jour. Sur le moment le livre lui avait fait mal mais il n'avait rien laissé transparaitre car il devait être le plus fort des deux à ce moment la.

- Je m'étais demandé à voix haute comment une petite fille aussi maigre avait pu lancer un livre plus gros qu'elle, se souvint-il à voix haute

- Tu t'étais demandé comment une fille avec mon physique avait fait pour lancer ce gros livre et je t'avais dit que si tu restais avec moi je pourrais lancer plus lourd dans ton visage, ria-t-elle franchement cette fois-ci accompagné de Tommy deux secondes plus tard.

Le portable de la jeune fille sonna au même moment et elle le sorti de sa poche afin de voir le nom de la personne de l'autre côté du fil : « Oliver » , elle rejeta l'appel et Tommy pu apercevoir que c'était le 10ème appel de son meilleur ami et que Moira avait également essayé d'appeler sa fille 7 fois. Que c'était-il passé ?

Théa soupira et releva ses genoux afin de poser sa tête dessus, le regard rivé sur la pierre tombale.

- Je m'étais endormie de rage et d'épuisement dans tes bras un peu plus tard et ton parfum m'avait apaisé. La douceur de ton pull aussi alors tu me l'avais laissé et depuis, quand quelque chose ce passe je le remets en pensant à ce jour …. Car quelque chose c'est passé hier Tommy…C'est juste si… c'est fou. Des fois on pense qu'on vient de vivre la chose la plus étrange de notre vie et le destin décide de te prouver le contraire. J'aurais aimé que tu sois toujours en vie aujourd'hui… tu m'aurais soutenue et tu aurais pu en vouloir à Oli avec moi… car tu es concerné par ce qui m'arrive.

Tommy ne comprenait pas du tout la situation qui avait amené Théa ici, et il était concerné ? Avait-elle découvert que Oliver était le Justicier ? Elle semblait si perdue, comme si cette '' chose '' avait complètement bouleversée sa vie... Aurait-elle bouleversée sa vie à lui aussi ? C'était dur d'être mort dans cette situation, il aurait aimé soutenir Théa comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa naissance 19 ans plus tôt… La connaissant ça devait être '' gros '' car Théa est une personne qui ne laisse jamais les petites choses stupides l'a perturbée. Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, avec le nom de Roy cette fois-ci , Théa mis plus de temps à rejeter l'appel que pour celui d'Oliver.

- Il y'a quelques semaines Maman a fait venir un homme à la maison , Wilson Slade. Il était sympathique et il a visité la maison , vu nos tableaux …. Mais hier soir…. Roy et moi on a rompu dit-elle la voix légèrement cassée en se retenant de pleurer. J'étais en chemin pour la maison et j'ai croisé Mr Wilson et je sais pas trop comment …. Enfin si je sais mais… c'est un homme si mystérieux…

Tommy était silencieux , Théa semblait perdue dans ses pensées et lui , justement ne savais pas quoi penser. Qui a dit que la mort était reposante ? Il attendit qu'elle reprenne son histoire ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Elle n'avait quand même pas … eu des relations avec cet homme ?!

- Il m'a kidnappée lâcha t'elle au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence.

-QUOI !

- Et un peu plus tard il est venu me voir , j'avais vraiment peur Tommy… J'ai cru que c'était la fin. J'ai pas eu de résumé de ma vie sous les yeux , rien. J'avais juste envie que Oliver passe la porte et qu'il me serre dans ses bras pour me dire que j'étais en sécurité et que personne ne me fera plus jamais mal. J'étais si perdue… Wilson s'approchait de moi et je pensais aussi à Roy… J'aurais voulu lui mettre un poing dans sa belle gueule et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mais Wilson il m'a…

- Putain si il t'a touché je le tue ! Hurla Tommy avant de réaliser la situation et de donner un coup de poing dans sa pierre tombale. Merde merde merde !

- …. Partir continua Théa sans savoir que Tommy était la et ne faisait pas attention à la suite de sa phrase à cause de sa soudaine colère.

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration et se força à écouter sa presque sœur calmement. Ce Wilson n'avait pas abusé d'elle. Oliver l'aurais déjà mis au sol et le Justicier l'aurais tué. A défaut d'être la, il était heureux que Oli soit présent pour cette jeune fille à l'allure si fragile … bien qu'elle soit l'une des plus fortes qu'il connaisse. Ou connaissait.

- Il m'a dit que Malcolm Merlyn …. Ton père Tommy… était…

- Etait quoi ? Lâche le morceau Speedy.

- Tu es mon frère… enfin mon demi-frère techniquement tout comme Oli … Ton père a eu une liaison avec ma mère et j'en suis le merveilleux résultat cracha t'elle ironiquement. Et Oliver était au courant ! Il m'a menti des années.

Tommy était sous le choc… il savait son père capable d'énormément de chose mais celle-ci , c'était vraiment une surprise ! Il aurait aimé être au courant du temps où il était en vie mais à réfléchir, au final cela n'aurais rien changé, Théa avait toujours été sa petite sœur dès le jour où il avait vu ce petit nourrisson pour la première fois à l'âge de 10 ans. Mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, la vie des Queen n'étais pas la plus facile à vivre depuis quelques années entre la mort du père , la disparition de Oli , la réaction de Théa face à ces événements etc….

- Tommy…. Toute ma vie depuis mes premiers souvenirs tu étais la … Et j'avais tellement envie d'être Laurel à la façon dont tu la regardais…. Et moi…. Continua Théa en pleurs, moi j'étais amoureuse de mon propre frère…

_A suivre _


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy resta silencieux après la déclaration de Théa . Ce n'étais pas tellement une surprise pour lui , il l'avais toujours su depuis que la jeune femme était une petite fille. Comment ne pas voir les petits regards en coin quand il passait dans la même pièce , les sourires grands comme le ciel quand il lui apportais une petite bricole , la jalousie ou l'indifférence quand il ramenait une petite amie chez les Queen. Beaucoup de jeune femme étaient tombé sous son charme alors il savait reconnaître une petite fille qui découvre son premier coup de cœur. C'était logique après tout , le meilleur ami du grand frère qui était toujours la depuis sa naissance ainsi que pour la défendre quand Oliver était absent. Aussi simple que l'alphabet.

- Speedy ne pleure pas… chuchota t-il comme si le fait de parler à voix basse allait faire venir les paroles jusqu'à la jeune fille.

Mais elle n'entendit rien et sanglota doucement , pour Tommy , pour sa mère , pour Oliver , pour Roy … mais surtout pour elle-même.

Elle commença à parler doucement , au début Tommy ne l'entendit presque pas. C'était une si petite voix , faible , triste et brisée qui sortait de la gorge de Théa.

- Tu étais présent à chacun de mes anniversaires. Sans exception. J'ai une photo avec toi pour mes 18 anniversaires. Tu faisais toujours ton possible pour ne jamais en manquer un seul et tu as réussi jusqu'à cette année. Tu étais encore plus présent après la disparition d'Oli et la mort de mon père. _Mon père_ , soupira t'elle en fermant les yeux pour sentir le froid du vent sur son visage couvert de larmes .

C'était vrai. Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être libre pour l'anniversaire de Speedy. Jusqu'à perdre plusieurs petites amies qui pensaient être moins importante que les Queen pour lui… et c'était le cas. Aucune , sauf peut-être Laurel avait été plus importante que sa propre famille. Et après la disparition de son meilleur ami il s'était senti comme si une tâche lui avait été confiée envers Moira et Théa. Il devait prendre soin d'elles et il l'avait fait 5 ans durant.

- Je serais toujours présent aux autres … pas physiquement mais mentalement assura t-il à voix haute. C'est tellement dur d'être seul de l'autre côté crois moi… J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour te réconforter … petite sœur.

- Tu sais Tommy , à chacun de mes anniversaires jusqu'à l'an dernier que je me souvienne bien , j'ai toujours fait le même vœux en soufflant mes bougies. Jamais je n'ai changé ou perdu espoir… « Je souhaite que Tommy m'aime ». Tous les ans. Tu étais toujours à côtés de moi me disant de faire le vœux le plus fou possible , et c'est ce que j'ai fait… c'est encore plus fou maintenant que tu es mon frère ria Théa nerveusement en passant la main dans ses cheveux froid du à la température .

Tommy ne savait quoi dire... La situation était tellement folle. Leur monde était fou. Un monde d'île , d'archer , demi-sœur , d'ennemies , de mort toujours sur terre…

- J'aimerais que tu reviennes , je me sens tellement perdue . Je suis seule. J'ai personne à qui faire confiance sur cette terre. J'ai prié tellement fort que Oliver revienne de cette île peut-être que ça peut aussi se réaliser pour toi dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux le plus fort possible.

- A 10 tu seras la ! 1 , 2 , 3 , 4…

Elle compta lentement sous le regard triste du brun. Il savait autant qu'elle qu'à 10 il ne serait pas revenu d'entre les morts. Au même moment il observa au loin la silhouette d'Oliver qui , silencieux se plaça à côté de sa sœur.

- 10 ! Tom.. commença t'elle en se stoppant en se réalisant que c'était Oli devant elle.

- Speedy ..

- A croire que cela ne fonctionne qu'avec toi souffla t'elle en se tournant pour ne plus voir son _demi_- frère.

L'homme savait qu'il devait s'y prendre doucement si il voulait de nouveau avoir la confiance de sa sœur , c'est pour cela qu'il se posa debout devant la tombe de son meilleur ami et qu'il observa la pierre silencieusement avant de simplement dire

- Tommy est le meilleur frère qui tu aurais pu avoir sur cette terre . Je n'ai jamais pu le remercier d'avoir pris soin de toi pendant 5 ans . Sur l'île , je ne m'inquiétais pas , je savais que tu avais la meilleure personne avec toi.

- N'essaie pas de faire le pauvre enfant Oliver ! Je ne veux pas te parler , laisse moi tranquille . J'étais bien toute seule avant que tu n'arrives cracha la jeune fille en se décalant encore de l'homme.

- Théa si tu avais appris que Papa n'étais pas mon père me l'aurais-tu dit directement ? Surtout si Maman t'avais fait promettre de ne pas le faire de peur de briser le peu de famille qu'il nous reste.

- Oui répondit-elle sans hésitation. Oui je te l'aurais dit . Car je sais que tu aurais toujours été la pour moi , tu es mon grand frère et tu ne serais jamais parti pour une stupide histoire de sang.

- Tu réfléchies comme la petite sœur , dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce , réfléchi comme moi , comme le grand frère . Si je pouvais, je t'enfermerais dans une bulle pour qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien … je veux juste ton bonheur. Tu crois vraiment que je voulais ajouter tout ça à ce qui nous arrive ces derniers temps ?Que j'allais d'une certaine manière pourrir l'image de notre défunt père ? Papa le savait et il t'a toujours élevé et aimé comme sa propre fille car c'est ce que tu es. Tu es ma sœur. Pas ma demi-sœur . Ma sœur et tu le seras toujours , tout comme Tommy sera toujours mon frère . Ne sois pas si surprise que ça … je ferais toujours en sorte de te protéger , même si pour ça je dois te perdre…

Il leva a tête pour observer la brune , celle-ci avait la tête baissée et il pouvait deviner que celle-ci était entrain de pleurer silencieusement. Il s'avança prudemment et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Théa. L'adolescente se tourna brutalement et enlaça son frère avec le plus de force possible .

- Je me sens toujours trahie Oli … mais au fond je sais que tu as raison… j'aurais juste aimé avoir l'air moins stupide toute ces années auprès de Tommy , aimé le connaître comme mon frère …

-Théa ?

Oliver leva la tête de sa sœur avec sa main et essuya ses larmes en lui souriant .

- **Tu étais déjà sa sœur avant même d'avoir le même sang que lui.** Tu as grandis avec deux frères et non pas autre chose. Ta vie aurais été identique , car il ta toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur … ce lien de sang ne fait que .. confirmer tout ça ok ?

Au fond Théa savait qu'il avait raison… alors elle hocha la tête doucement , toujours perdue entre sa réaction face à la nouvelle , son isolement et sa réponse envers Oli. Elle pardonnait tellement vite . Oliver commença à se diriger vers la maison et se stoppa quelques mètre plus loin pour attendre sa sœur.

Tommy avait observé silencieusement toute la scène et il souriait à présent. Oliver était le même que dans ses souvenirs et Théa serait toujours en sécurité. La jeune fille posa un regard sur la tombe une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre Oliver et , Tommy posa une dernière fois sa main sur la joue froide de la jeune afin de lui faire savoir qu'il était la, même si elle ne pouvait ni le sentir, ni le voir.

_Fin_

* * *

Voili Voilou c'et fini... Globalement je suis un peu déçue de la deuxième partie mais fière d'avoir fini cette fanfiction!Il doit y'a voir pas mal de fautes dans cette deuxième partie mais je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment dérangeant , sauf si vous êtes profs de français bien entendu. En espérant avoir vos avis dessus !

_A bientôt ?_ :)


End file.
